Usage and demand for modern communication systems continues to soar as users demand more and more sophisticated communication services and bandwidth while relying on the instant availability of these communication systems. Increasingly, communication systems are used to provide all types of information including voice, video, and data.
Modern communication systems include a collection of components, such as digital switching systems, that communicate, manipulate, and process information in a variety of ways. Digital switching systems are integral components of today's modern communication systems. The availability of communication systems is directly related to the availability of the digital switching systems used in these communication systems. As reliance on communication systems continues to increase, the availability of the digital switching systems used in these communications systems becomes critically important.
Problems arise when attempting to increase the availability of a digital switching system. The digital switching system may provide redundant capability so that if a circuit or module of the digital switching system fails, a backup circuit or module may be used. Problems arise when transitioning from a system or circuit operating in the foreground to a system or circuit operating in the background. Performance suffers greatly when the transition causes delays, interruptions in service, and errors. Often, when a circuit or module fails, the backup circuit is not properly initialized or operating correctly resulting in data loss or complete system failure. Also, overall system performance suffers when system resources are consumed attempting to verify that a backup circuit or module is operating correctly so that the backup circuit or module may be relied upon in the event of a failure.